The Three Artifacts
by Truthful Twilight
Summary: The Dark Profet, the Center Globe, and the Light of Hope, all the three artifacts from A great Wizard's power, a battle fought over them... then three adventurers must find them to restore the balance... but can they?
1. The city of Lyra

This story is a mixture of Dungeons and Dragons, and LORT, with a bit of my imagination. It is a bit of my Dungeons and Dragons campaign. Yea I am thinking that it is going to be more Dungeons and Dragons. (Because if I messed up any LORT people would kill me)  
  
It was a bright morning inn the town of Lyra as the light gleamed in through the windows of the inn awaking the inhabitants. A lowly group of adventurers two young elven lasses and a hobbit lad, they where good friend especially the two elves Lauralay and Naday, they had come from the same village. They where the only two elves there, because their village, were they had first lived with family and such, was attacked by orcs and they where the only survivors. Lauralay was what appeared to be 16 and Naday appeared to be 14, well in human years. The hobbit lad was called Shadow because of his odd lowly nature for hobbits are very social. The two girls had met this 20-year-old hobbit when he ran into them. He told them to get up and run as fast as they could away from where they were and so for a week they had ran, they ran until they reached this town.  
  
This town of Lyra is a small town but it was substantial manly of humans. It is a normal town with a farm a pub and a school, a temple the inn a town hall and many stores. There were always rumors of the man who worked with herbs outside town, the rumor was that he was great at it.  
  
Naday awoke first and shook her friend Lauralay "Ralay, what are plans for the day?"  
  
"We have none. Why do you ask?" said Lauralay reluctant to get up  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we can see if this town needs helping."  
  
"Of course, it's not like we have any thing else to do." Lauralay said groggily, most likely so she could fall back asleep.  
  
"I shall awake Shadow, maybe today we will learn his true name."  
  
"Wishful thinking my friend, very wishful."  
  
Naday walked behind a decorative screen and she changed into some leather armor and over that she through on some eleven clothes she had and also adorned a green cloak that was her mothers and made shore she didn't forget the dagger in her boot. Oddly she did resemble a druid in whom she was (or tried to be).  
  
Lauralay was a fighter in training at the time when their town was taken over. Lauralay cursed the orcs every time she heard of them. But for Naday it was too long ago, she hardly remembered it. That's why Lauralay was like an older sister.  
  
Naday walked out of the room and knocked calmly on the door that led in to the room in which Shadow had stayed the night.  
  
"Now who could that be," asked a voice from beyond the door.  
  
"Tis I Naday, Shadow, are you coming with us for a wile."  
  
The door creaked open, and Naday looked down upon the young hobbit. His black hair was curly and his eyes where an oddly color of bluish-brown. "Well, I have thought about it and you young eleven lasses would benefit from having I with you." He grinned "So, yes I'll come along."  
  
"Shadow, since you are coming, will you speak your true name to us?"  
  
"Over breakfast, lass, over breakfast."  
  
"You don't have to give me the title of lass since I am over a hundred years old."  
  
"True, but you and Lauralay are the youngest looking elves I have ever seen."  
  
"I shall meat you downstairs." Said Naday and walked back to her room in which Lauralay had just closed the door to as she got out.  
  
"Naday, so is our friend coming with us on our journey?" asked Lauralay  
  
"Yes, he speaks of how we could benefit from him, if he came along." They laughed.  
  
They walked down the stairs into the lounge and through the short hall then lead into the meal room. They sat down at a table for four since there where no tables for three. The room they sat in was not the biggest or the classiest place to eat but it was modest. They sat down and had conversations in elfish which was of no meaning manly just of how the weather must be like at home and all. A pitter-patter of bare feet came down the hall in which they came from.  
  
"Shadow. What, may I ask, took you so long?" asked Lauralay  
  
"I do detest that name you gave me, so I shall tell you thy real name. SO from now on call me Shyton."  
  
"It's nice to know a real name of some one, it is a way to actually call a friend." Said Naday  
  
"Indeed." Replied Shyton  
  
They ate their breakfast and paid for the night they had spent at the counter. They walked out and maid their way to the town hall. It was only across the rode called wood path. Next to the inn they had left was Dragon's pub owned by the one "Glen the great" as it read on the sign in front of the pub. On the right was a temple so very tall like it was made to reach the heavens. And all around was various stores such as jewelry and weapons and armor and many more.  
  
The building that was the town hall had steep steps leading to a grand door with a head of a beast unknown to them as a doorknocker. It was an off white building only one story, but large for a one story building, stood grandly there in the middle of the town.  
  
They walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" asked a voice as the door opened. She was a human with red hair and brown eyes "Do you?"  
  
"No, but we are adventurers and we would like to speak, if it is possible, to your Lord." Explained Shyton  
  
"Well then come along now, I am shore we can fit you in." She said and led them in through a small hall that opened up and on the right was her desk where she sat down and knocked on a tinted window she then opened and said "There are some adventurers here who would be glad to speak with you."  
  
"Send them in," said a loud masculine voice  
  
"Go on ahead." Said the woman  
  
Lauralay walked ahead and opened the door and walked in gracefully, there was a half eleven man sitting at a large desk with a name plaque on it that read Avaraerion. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair down just past his shoulders.  
  
"May I ask your business here." He asked  
  
"Well, good Lord Avaraerion of Lyra, we are adventurers and we would like to see if there is any happenings in this town that we could help you with?" asked Lauralay politely.  
  
He looked at them in a peculiar way and then smiled, "Do you wish to take on a task, you all look so young."  
  
"We aren't as young as we look." Said Lauralay with a smirk  
  
"Very well. In the main part of this kingdom the princess Tayliya of Clearjink has been kidnapped. The king Sanalore has become desperate, his wife hart broken, for if they do not give the kidnappers what they want they will kill the princess." Said Avaraerion, he then sighed and continued "The only mission I have for you is to find these kidnappers and save the princess."  
  
"Doesn't sound dangerous." Said Lauralay looking at her to friends.  
  
"Wait, what are these kidnappers after?" asked Shyton  
  
"The king is reluctant to release that information." Said Avaraerion  
  
"Is there any in site on where the princess's captors may be?" asked Lauralay  
  
"You would have to go to the center of this country into the hart of Clearjink and ask the king himself, he wants to meat any adventures who could help his daughter." Said Avaraerion  
  
"Well if nothing is happening in this town, I say let's go on to the heart of Clearjink." Said Lauralay, Shyton nodded in agreement. "What do you think Naday?"  
  
"Sound's to me like we have an adventure," said Naday  
  
"Which road do we take to the heart of Clearjink?" asked Shyton  
  
"Follow wood path road." Said Avaraerion "For you three, since you accepted this task, I shall give you transportation. Maleion," he called for the woman out side the office "Take these adventures to the stables."  
  
Naday was excited, a horse of her own. This is what went through her mind as she walked to the stables.  
  
When they reached the stables, which wasn't to long of a walk because it was located directly behind the town hall, they were lead inside. "This way." Said Maleion. "This brown horse is a war horse," Lauralay was ecstatic, a horse that could be used in battle. "This one is our most fast horse," she said looking at a cream colored one then at Naday. "This black pony in the most quite animal I have ever raised." This pony had a white crescent on its forehead, and Shyton smiled at its site.  
  
"These are the best animals we have ever raised, I hope they can help you," said Maleion "and good luck on your adventures."  
  
They group mounted their horses, (or pony) and road down the road wood path that they had earlier crossed to enter the town hall.  
  
"So, we have a mission for ourselves." Said Shyton smiling  
  
They road down the road and as they were ridding they saw a small hut.  
  
"Hey, it might be that man who works with herbs. Should we check it out?" asked Lauralay.  
  
"Sounds intriguing, let's stop and meat this man." Said Shyton  
  
Lauralay jumped off her Brown horse, her golden hair spread out like a fan behind her. She smiled and pet the horse. Realizing her horse was male she spoke "Gamao, would be a suitable name for you."  
  
"Lauralay, Naday" Said Shyton "What information do we have on this man?"  
  
"That he is really good with herbs." Said Naday 


	2. Anridith

Anridith  
  
"Hello?" asked Lauralay impatiently. "Hello?"  
  
"I'm coming, I am coming!" called a voice from inside. The door opened and a man stood there in front of them. "What is your business?" A human man about the age of fifty or so opened the door.  
  
"We have heard of your skills, and we'd like to see what you can offer," said Shyton in his usual polite way.  
  
"Really?" Then the man mumbled something about finally having visitors. "Come in, come in," The door opened all of the way and the hut wasn't in good condition. Small holes in the roof with sunlight streaming through, a fireplace was in a corner near a tattered bed and chair. A wooden table was in the center of the one-roomed hut and it had four chairs. A small cabinet was on a bare wall, and it was on a tilt. "So, is there something you desire?"  
  
Lauralay looked at him and then sat in one of the chairs. She was always herself, never shy and always bold. "Well, first we'd like your name, mine is Lauralay, this," she said looking at her good friend, " is Naday, and this is Shyton," She said, looking at the hobbit that was searching around the room, but at the mention of his name he stood up straight and smiled innocently.  
  
"Well, Lauralay, I am Anridith," He smiles at the mention of his own name, for he most likely rarely spoke or heard it.  
  
"What types of plants do you have, any of healing?" said Naday.  
  
"Actually, I do." he said and then thought frantically. He then reached for the cabinet, and stopped, " They are growing outside," The man said satisfied with his answer.  
  
"May we see them?" asked Naday.  
  
"Yes, follow me to the back," He said walking out the door. Shyton had yet to move.  
  
"Go ahead," Shyton said, "I'll be right there I just have to pick something out of my pack," He said reaching for his pack. Lauralay got up and looked at him questionably, then nodded as if to say OK, she then walked out the door.  
  
"Now to get down to business," mumbled Shyton.  
  
Outside the air was fresh as they walked into a field behind Anridith's hut. They were walking for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So where are the plants?" asked Lauralay because she was getting bored, walking through a field of flowers was not her forte, she much preferred slitting some evil creatures throat.  
  
"We are almost there," whispered Anridith doubtfully.  
  
Naday was starting to get the feeling this man knew nothing about herbs, because what they were searching for was directly in front of them. "Sir, I am sure that you mean we are there,"  
  
Anridith looked back with a questionable face. Then as if someone told him that Naday was correct, a look of shock came over his face. Then he recovered his open jaw and said, "That is exactly what I meant. Pick as many as you need,"  
  
Lauralay apparently didn't notice - she most likely wouldn't have cared any way. She was actually looking at a small creek that ran by, she had a stick in hand and was pushing a rock along with her as she walked. Then she realized they had stopped.  
  
"We are here?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," Anridith said with a smile on his face, almost as if he knew what he was doing.  
  
Naday started to pick up the blue flowers their fragrance was enchanting. Naday had forgotten the name of the flower, but she didn't want to get wrong information from the man. She put them into an empty bag, and glared at the man.  
  
Shyton then walked up behind them and scared the man to death. "A stealthy hobbit aren't yeah?"  
  
"You can say what you want," Shyton whispered with a smirk.  
  
"Shyton? What took you so long?" asked Lauralay. Shyton walked over to her.  
  
"Milady Lauralay, why would you ask me questions? Do you not trust me?" asked Shyton.  
  
"Of course I trust you. I was just curious," said Lauralay in her own defense. Shyton was good at pretending he cared what others thought of him; to him it was like a game.  
  
While that was going on, Anridith inched towards Naday, who was trying to keep herself from laughing. "Miss, what would it take for you not to tell the people of Lyra that I am a fraud?" he whispered.  
  
"I wish you no harm, sir. I don't plan on revisiting the town anyway," said Naday and Anridith glared at her.  
  
"OK. I'll give you my lucky ring and that's all if you won't tell them," He whispered; he wasn't convinced that Naday meant what she said.  
  
"I'll take your 'Lucky' ring, and I won't tell the people of Lyra about how you know nothing about herbs. Maybe you should go to the Library of Lyra and take out a book on plants of Herbology, for maybe sooner or later they will find you out,"  
  
"Thank you, miss," he said, reaching for his finger, a golden ring with leaves carved into it is what he handed to her.  
  
All the while, Lauralay was defending herself against Shyton's arguments. He couldn't hold it in any more. He burst out into laughter. Lauralay became red in the face, "Stupid halflings," she muttered.  
  
"Is your business transactions finished?" asked Shyton. Lauralay looked at him as if he was speaking another language. He rolled his eyes. "Are you done?" Then he muttered something about how she had called him the stupid one.  
  
"Yes, we are done, let us go now," said Naday.  
  
"Remember what I asked of you," Anridith said as the three turned around and headed back towards where their horses and pony were.  
  
Shyton had a big grin on his face, the whole time they were ridding on their steeds. As they road towards their destination, the sun sank low into the sky then set behind the tall green trees that surrounded the path. The sky changed colors and hues, along with the clouds.  
  
"We might as well camp here for tonight, and we can reach the castle tomorrow around noon," said Lauralay, she was good with tracking and knowing distances and time, it was by seeing the sun in the sky. In fact she could probably have been a ranger, only if she had received a better education.  
  
"Sounds good enough for me," said Shyton as he hopped of his pony. He then whispered to the pony, "Thank you Nanare," He had named his pony. The two girls also jumped off of their horses.  
  
They moved off of the path and built a small fire to ward off any animals. Shyton pulled out his money pouch and began to count it.  
  
"I didn't know you had so many coins," said Naday.  
  
"There are many things you no not about me," He said with a smile not looking up.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, in the morning I'll catch some game. or something," said Lauralay, dozing off.  
  
"Good night, Lauralay, and good night to you Shyton," Naday said and laid back, the sun was no longer out; the moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled, almost like a wink. She then whispered to herself.  
  
"Elen-me'a, that's what I'll call my horse. Elen-me'a," she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. 


	3. Heart of Clearjink

The heart of Clearjink  
  
The next morning started off with a golden hue to the sky. The silvery moon was still out but in the corner of the sky and the clouds were pink. The fresh air blew across Naday's face, and woke her to this site. There were cracks and sizzles but other wise nothing but the birds, while the smell of wild boar was being cooked. Naday sat up to see Shyton and Lauralay roasting a boar that Lauralay had apparently caught.  
  
"Is that Breakfast?" asked Naday "For it looks very tasty."  
  
"Yes, it's almost done. Roll up your bag and pack it on your horse." Said Lauralay.  
  
When the boar was done cooking they had eaten it; it was roasted perfectly, though Naday didn't prefer to eat animals. They all packed up and saddled up on their horses. Nothing was left to prove that a group of young adventurers had been there at all.  
  
The road seamed like a never-ending adventure, that the only thing that changed was the trees. Even the sky seamed to not move like them. The constant trotting of the hoof beats sent a rhythmic tempo that lead Lauralay to start to hum, which lead her to sing bar songs, which Shyton wasn't shy to start in. But Naday didn't sing, she never learned the songs, in towns Naday preferred to look around and gain information, that and she was kind of young to be served in a pub.  
  
In the distance of the afternoon horizon they could see the glittering castle of Clearjink. The tall towers where like celestial building that actually reached the sky. The ground became more traveled and the trees weren't as tall or gnarled.  
  
"Now, this is why us hobbits leave our towns, to see the beauty and structures of every one else's." Shyton spoke to him self.  
  
They approached the heart of Clearjink, a couple of soldiers where posted around for safety of the people, and a couple of people walked along the streets getting chores done before the twilight hours so they then could be home with loved ones. Apparently Clearjink was made mainly of humans, which wasn't so bad for they didn't mind elves, hobbits, dwarves, or gnomes coming near them.  
  
They were almost at the castle when they came along a large crowed of soldiers, and people. They were all crowed around someone or something. They had to dismount their horses and push their way through the crowd to see what was happening. A bird was on the ground, it must have been shot down - buy a guard for it was the same type of arrows the soldiers had - but not only was the bird stone cold lying dead, it had a note attached to it. A soldier came forward and picked it up.  
  
The man took his time reading it silently, then he looked at the man who was peering over his shoulder to read the note to, and the first man handed the second man the note. "Take this to the Lord." The second man nodded and turned and ran down closer to the castle and wasn't stopped. He then vanished into the distance.  
  
The first man noticing the turned to the crowed and spoke, "Men, women, and children; I know you all fear for the lord and lady's daughter, but try not to, for they shall rescue her, now please go back to your own privet affairs." The crowed dispersed.  
  
Apparently Lauralay and Naday where thinking the same thing, for when Naday had stepped forward to speak, Lauralay was already talking. "Your lord and lady's child is in trouble?"  
  
The man was about to say you mean our lord and lady, but then he turned to see the elven woman. "Yes, why do you make it your business milady?"  
  
Lauralay hated formal titles, but she luckily put up with it. "My friends and I," she said gesturing to Naday and Shyton, "Are always interested in helping the needy for justice, and please call me Lauralay."  
  
The man glared at her as if trying to see into her sole, as if he could see what she was thinking, as if he could see her intent. "Well, Lauralay, as long as we are being informal my name is Nehdrin, and I am one of the lord's most trusted men. And if you and your young friends are willing to help his daughter, then come with me."  
  
Lauralay looked back as if to say, 'are you both game?' but with the look on Naday and Shyton's face she didn't have to look back for long. They began to walk, following Nehdrin, bringing their horses.  
  
Lauralay was so glad that she could finally have a part in an actual battle that meant something. Though there was no shore evidence that there would be a battle, but what other reason would the lord have not sent out his nights to save his daughter?  
  
They first had to pass through a main gate, which was guarded by more soldiers then they had seen the whole time they were there. Each soldier had a suit of armor on that was shiny enough to blind someone, and each one's swords was sharp and very well taken care of. They then had to cross an inner moat. The castle was much bigger and more glamorous closer up. The arches that stood over they path they were walking up seamed silver, and the path was carved from fine stones. Flowers were spread all over the field, making an array of colors all blending into what seamed like an oil painting. Nehdrin made a solider take their horses and tend to them.  
  
They then reached the grand wooden doors that had a silver ring to knock at (but it was mainly used for decoration.)  
  
"We are here," said Nehdrin, "The lord and lady will ask much of you so be prepared to take on a hard task, but if you would like you can turn back now."  
  
Lauralay wasn't ready to give up on a great adventure, when she had been waiting so long for. "Do you not want us to help your lord?" she asked keenly, she knew he wanted them to help.  
  
"I just wanted to warn you." He said kindly, "We know not who is his daughter's captures."  
  
"You will soon enough, after we get started." Said Lauralay in her usual cocky way.  
  
Nehdrin opened the magnificent doors, and gestured for them to walk in ahead of him first, as a gentleman would do. Naday and Lauralay walked in first; Shyton walked in reluctant to leave some one he didn't know very well at his backside. But it wasn't that way for long for then Nehdrin walked ahead of the girls and led the way.  
  
It almost seamed like a Labyrinth, if you didn't know your way around you were bound to get lost is the halls the branched off in every way. There were no windows, only candles and torches along the walls.  
  
They must have been walking for almost Fifteen minutes before he stopped and turned to them. "You do know how to properly address a Lord and a Lady, am I correct." He whispered with little doubt.  
  
"With respect?" Naday said with all of the doubt in her mind coming out.  
  
Nehdrin just looked at her as if he had gotten them into something they couldn't handle. Then Shyton broke the silence "Of course I know how to speak to the higher class, with dignity, truth, and proper language exactly how you would talk to any one."  
  
Nehdrin looked as though he hoped Shyton would do all of the speaking, but he knew otherwise. So he just led them into a grand throne room. Three magnificent thrones sat in the center of attention. Two thrones were occupied, one by a tall dark man with green eyes, a blonde woman with gold like eyes sat in the other. The third was empty.  
  
"Lord Sarnin, I am shore you received the letter that Daren brought you." Nahdrin said. The Man in the throne merely nodded, and the won beside him sobbed. "Though that is only in part why I am here." He said as he looked back at Lauralay. "I have brought worriers to save you daughter."  
  
The man sat up straight to examine the three adventurers, while the woman went wide-eyed in hope. She spoke, "You will save Taliya?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"We would help you in any way possible." Said Lauralay  
  
"They seam a bit on the young side, are they shore you can take on such a task, Nehdrin of the Ritdas?" Asked the Lord. Lauralay thought she was being ignored and pouted a but.  
  
To Naday it now made sense, Nehdrin can see there intent, he was a Paladin a very high one too. The Ritdas are an ancient Order that remain neutral to keep the balance. Most of their ways are mysterious, and unknown. Lauralay paid no mind to the title, but Shyton may have been putting the pieces together.  
  
"They seam to be good for the job." Said Nehdrin.  
  
Sarnin sighed and slumped a bit back down into his chair. "I suppose you would like a reward for you kind deeds? Well if in fact you do manage to save my daughter," he said doubtfully "You shall receive 300 gold pieces to spilt amongst yourselves."  
  
Lauralay was surprised at the high amount. "That shall suffice, but where is your daughter, Taliya was her name?"  
  
"Yes, Taliya," sobbed the woman, "She was captured by bandits and carried away to some where of the southern path. Please save her."  
  
Nehdrin felt for the woman, "Save your strength Lady Faria."  
  
"Nehdrin, show our guests to the dinning hall, let them have their fill, then send them on their way." Said Sarnin.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Nehdrin bowed and led the three out of the throne room.  
  
Nothing more was talked about as the walked through the stone halls, to the dinning hall. The smell of baked food made the three's stomachs turn. They hadn't eaten since earlier that morning. And though they weren't the one's who were doing all the work during that time, (their horses had) they had still develop an appetite.  
  
As the air became richer they hadn't really a need to follow Nehdrin because they could follow their nose. The light in the hall was dim and it didn't seem too cheery of an atmosphere supposedly because of the missing princess.  
  
They had eaten a quick lunch, and mostly in an eerie silence. It didn't matter much though, what would there have been to talk about? They all had their fill and stood up to leave.  
  
Nehdrin had told them which road they were to take and were the men are suspected to be. No one really cared what the young ones where going to do because few thought they could accomplish this task.  
  
After they walked though the stone halls once more, they left the castle doors. The fresh air was a shock, almost as shock-full as seeing the lord out side in front of them on the steps of the castle.  
  
"Are you children sure you can take on this task?" asked lord Sarnin.  
  
"We are not children!" thought Lauralay. "Yes, we can take care of ourselves, Lord."  
  
"As long as you're sure. Good bye," Said Lord Sarnin. The three, Lauralay Shyton and Naday walked down the steps, bowing their heads to lord Sarnin. They walked down the steps seeing the solider that took their horses bring them to them. They mounted and road off. The king whispered to himself, "most likely forever." 


End file.
